


Always Beautiful

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Alec helps take care of Magnus' wings.





	Always Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any, wings

"This is the worst part of having wings," Magnus mumbled, picking off a few of his feathers and dropping them next to him on the bed. He looked at his ruffled wings with a frown. "It's so messy."

Alec's fingers continued to carefully comb through Magnus' wings. The red and black feathers had started to shed a few days ago, making room for new ones to take their place. He pulled out a couple more loose feathers, Magnus' wings fluttering under his touch and causing more to fall. Alec took the fallen feathers and placed them in the growing pile next to him.

"It's not that bad," he said, moving his fingers to the spot between Magnus' wings and rubbing. Magnus gasped, back arching slightly, and Alec couldn't help but smile. He pressed a kiss to Magnus' bare shoulder. "Besides, I like spending this time with you."

"Why?"

"Because I like your wings."

"Even when they don't look their best?"

Alec just smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus. "Magnus, you always look beautiful to me."

Magnus felt his heart beat a little faster and turned around, moving to sit in his boyfriend's lap. "You really think so?"

Alec nodded. "I do."

Magnus smiled and pressed his lips to Alec's, his wings closing around them. "I love you."


End file.
